


Подумаешь, петля

by Litaraniel



Category: Groundhog Day (1993), Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Time Loop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaraniel/pseuds/Litaraniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одно магическое животное. Один неудачник, которому выпал последний шанс. Одна временная петля.<br/>...Ну, пока одна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подумаешь, петля

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: chiisai majo.
> 
> Написан на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF PetShop of Horrors 2016

… – "Фил"? – прислонившийся к решётке вольера граф Ди удивлённо поднял тонкие брови.

Хулиганистого вида парень с цепкими карими глазами и каштановыми волосами, стриженными ёжиком, пожал плечами с другой стороны решётки.

– Я привык, знаете ли. Как говорится, хоть горшком назови, только в печь не суй. Какое мне имя при рождении дали, даже я не помню.

– Хорошо. Тогда изволь объяснить мне, Фил, что за самодеятельность ты тут устроил?

– Подумаешь, временная петля. Как будто вы таких не делаете.

– Не делаю.

– Ну, значит будете.

– Об этом позволь мне судить самому. Я прекрасно представляю себе последствия, к которым может привести вмешательство в течение времени такого масштаба, и не стал бы предпринимать ничего подобного без веских на то оснований! 

– Да ладно вам, я аккуратно город зациклил. Снежную бурю чуть-чуть подвинул, чтобы заблокировать въезд, все виды транспорта! За сутки с шести утра второго февраля до шести утра третьего ни единая живая душа не пересекла границу временной петли. Так что, когда отпустил, город сам в общий временной поток влился. Чётко, как в аптеке. – Парень продемонстрировал колечко из большого и указательного пальцев.

Граф невозмутимо сложил руки на груди. 

– Я всё ещё жду объяснений.

– Ну, я просто пожалел этого самовлюблённого идиота, моего тёзку. Рита – его вторая половинка, они просто созданы друг для друга. Вернее, были бы созданы, если бы он не был таким слепым, ограниченным, эгоистичным бараном. Ему подворачивались десятки шансов встретить её, но он их прохлопал ушами, профукал все до единого. Он мог увидеть её на экскурсии в колледже, но проспал и не поехал. Мог в ветклинике, где она была волонтёром, но он отказался помочь другу, у которого заболела собака… И так далее, и так далее, и так далее. У него остался один шанс. Последний. Эта поездка. День сурка в Панксатони. Но если бы Фил только встречу с любовью всей своей жизни проморгал! Он себя проморгал! Все возможности стать тем человеком, которым он должен был стать! Если бы он хотя бы раз, хоть один раз сделал что-то для других! Но нет, уж в чём в чём, а в альтруизме Фила Коннорса никто не мог бы обвинить. Но и для себя он ничего не сделал. Он не был счастлив или даже доволен. У него был этот день, но одного дня ему никак не хватало – он отстал. Безнадёжно, на годы. Отстал от Риты… и от себя самого. К концу дня даже тем крохам хорошего отношения, которые были у Риты, пришел бы конец. У него остался последний шанс, и совсем не было времени. 

– И ты решил дать ему это время. 

– Именно! Конечно, сначала он запаниковал, потом повёл себя, как самовлюбленный придурок… Зато дальше! Как он отжигал, это было нечто! Мне понравилось водить машину, – Фил широко улыбнулся, и тут же смущённо почесал в затылке. – Взрываться было не так интересно. Но всё равно! Вы бы видели, на что способен правильно замотивированный человек при достаточном количестве времени!

– И сколько времени ему потребовалось, твоему правильно замотивированному человеку?

– Ну… примерно лет десять?

Граф осуждающе покачал головой. Фил пожал плечами и снова почесал в затылке.

– Итак, всё сложилось как ты и хотел. – Граф задумчиво коснулся подбородка острым ногтем. – Зачем тебе понадобилась моя помощь?

– Ну, себе-то я тоже память оставил. Вы бы знали, как надоедает делать одно и то же. Навылезался из этой конуры на десять жизней вперёд! Я подумал, может, вы возьмёте меня к себе?

– А как же твои хозяева?

– А, – Фил махнул рукой, – ещё одного купят. Им всё равно, правда. Я у них знаете, который по счёту? И это только у нынешнего комитета. 

– Хорошо, я направлю тебя к моему внуку, сейчас за магазином присматривает он. – Замок на дверце вольера щёлкнул, открываясь, и граф улыбнулся. – Есть ещё что-нибудь, что я должен знать?

– Да нет, пока ничего. А вот году примерно в девяносто восьмом, в Германии, нас ждёт очаровательная девушка по имени Лола.

**Author's Note:**

> 01.02.2016


End file.
